Empire State of Mind
by BellaMori
Summary: "Prequel/AU" Before the events of 40 years ago, the city of amnesia was known for its flashing lights and fast life. Different communities were living as one. Paradigm City, formally New York City, was known the city that dreams were made a reality. Find out the story of the original actors that played the stage before the tragic event that leads it to become the city of amnesia.


Before the event of 40 years ago

"Good morning New York City. It is a gorgeous Saturday morning September 21st, and you are listening to 92.3FM CBS EAST. New Yorkers if you're looking for any excused to take your family to central park, today is the day! Today forecast are as follows, chances of rain are 1…" the radio was abruptly turned off by the front passenger inside of the black Mercedes-Benz.

Inhaling and exhaling a little loudly than usual, the female passenger spoke, "I'm tired of listening to the radio and sick of waiting." She laid her head on her hand while looking outside of the side view window. She watched as a United Boeing 737 just landed on the JKF runway. She no doubts observed the 20th plane landing, not that she was counting or anything.

Hopefully, he was on that United airplane, she thought to herself.

The four-door S-Class Maybach was parked at JFK airport cellphone parking lot. The car was unpleasantly quiet with nothing but the running noise of the vehicle A/C and the breathing of the two passengers inside of it. They were now silently waiting for the call from their friend who they haven't seen in almost two years.

If only her friend would have picked a convenient time instead of 7 am in the morning.

She was excited that he was coming home after a long 9-month deployment in Afghanistan. It was even a greater news when she heard that he was getting stationed in New York City. He didn't explain the reason why for the immediate transfer, only informing Alan that it was "top secret."

Whatever top secret mission he was talking about, she never understood why her friend decided to join the Army. He was brilliant and could have been accepted to any University in the United States. Since the first day she met him, he's always wanted to become an Army Pilot. He received a full ride scholarship to the United States Military Academy in West point, New York before graduating high school. He was later transferred to the Army Aviation Center at Fort Rucker, Alabama to complete his pilot training for the remainder of his junior and senior year. Upon completing his degree and training, the Army immediately sent him out the fleet, only hours after he graduated to a 1-year deployment in Afghanistan.

She knew there was a war going on, but citizens of the city rarely talked about it. She felt that the war was just a waste of time and money. She believed that it was just a whole bunch of powered hungry middle-aged male claiming land and the poor civilians of this country dying of their selfish causes. It was just too dreadful for her to think about it. It was time for her to concentrate on her friend finally coming home, for good.

Too quiet for her taste, she spoke again "I'm dying of boredom just waiting in the car. Why couldn't you convince him to take a later flight in the afternoon? Speaking of which, don't you find it odd that he decided to pick an early time? I'm 100% sure he has a bad reputation of not waking up on time and being late."

She never got a respond from her cousin.

The female passenger turns to the driver direction and notices he was concentrating on his thoughts. He looked puzzled, worried. Waving her hand in front of the driver to get his attention again she asked, "Alan, are you listening to me?"

"Oh," Alan gasped. "Sorry about that, just thinking about some stuff. Did you say something?" he questions her. His features expressed guilt as if he just got caught stealing candy from a baby.

She spoke in a concerned voice, "I know what you were thinking. Seriously you need to stop mingling with those boys from the Bronx. Do you have any idea what daddy would do to you if he found out?"

"He'll never find out Dorothy, so why the discussion?" He questioned with a smile on his face as he was aiming to pinch her cheeks.

Slapping his hands away from his destination, Dorothy snapped "Can you stop doing that! You know how many time I've expressed that I hate when you touch my face, I'm not a child anymore."

laughing as he responds, "Of course not."

Dorothy rolls her eye, "Don't let it happen again or else."

"Oh, I'm so scared" he waved his hand sarcastically up the air. "And what exactly is a 5-foot 21-year-old Woman going to do? Step on my toes and runaway" in a high pitch baby voice.

Alan got no response, but he did receive a decent punch from Dorothy.

He laughs until he suddenly stopped.

Dorothy felt strange, suddenly not safe in the same car with her cousin. Alan demeanor felt demonic. She felt a blow waiting to happen.

In a dark tone, "All bullshit aside Dorothy, please stay out of my business and keep your concerns to yourself. I am a grown man and can take care of myself just fine."

Anger settled in, Dorothy was about to let him know how she felt without holding anything back. "Don't 'all bullshit' me, and don't try to threaten me. You'll be in trouble if daddy finds out you still affiliated with the mafi…"

The phone suddenly rang, preventing an argument from escalating.

"Well my sweet Dorothy, our friend has arrived!" waving the phone to indicate on the ID display that certainly their friend was finally here.

"What are you waiting? Pick up the phone!" Excitement kicked in, completely forgetting about the heated conversation seconds ago.

Alan nods to Dorothy and presses the green answer button on the cell phone.

"Hello" ...

" Yes" …

"Terminal 4" …

"OK, what airline did you arrived in?" ...

"Emirates got it!" …

"See you soon old friend!" the anticipated call lasted 30 seconds.


End file.
